


My Fiery Little Princess

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [19]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Passion, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. A poem about Holly J Sinclair in the point of view of vampire Jay Hogart, as he wants her for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fiery Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I decided to write a poem about Holly J Sinclair that's in Jay Hogart's point of view. He calls her Princess because that's a cool nickname for her, and she does act like one sometimes. Plus I think Jay and Holly J make a cute couple. And I think this poem would be just the thing that Jay himself would write about Holly J.
> 
> Plus, I read this really neat 4-part series called "Bite Me" by Jemmasgiirl, a great writer. It's about Jay as a vampire, and he's like Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer in the vampire-with-a-soul department. And it's a great read too!
> 
> And in part 4 of Bite Me, called "My Immortal", Jay is an evil vampire, and he becomes obsessed with Emma (kind of like what happened on Buffy after Angel lost his soul because of a moment of happiness he shared with Buffy), and he calls Emma "lover" (which is what Angelus, Angel's evil self, calls Buffy). See an eerily familiar pattern here? I know I certainly do.
> 
> The poem may be short, but I prefer quality over quantity any day.
> 
> Hope you like it! And be sure to leave a review, please. This is my anytime-Valentine's Day present to all of you.
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

My Fiery Little Princess

_Such fire in those blue eyes,_   
_such a sharp little tongue._   
_Her name is Holly J Sinclair,_   
_and for me she's the One._

_Such a great mind with things to say,_   
_Such beauty in her face_   
_She is my princess,_   
_and she has such style and grace._

_She has such a fiery spirit._   
_In her voice it flows like a waterfall of wine._   
_She absolutely drives me wild with passion._   
_She is what I want, and I need to make her mine!_

_Now I must go and seek her,_   
_armed with this poem of mine,_   
_for I choose Holly J, my beautiful princess,_   
_as my very own Valentine._

Jay smiled as he looked over his finished poem about Holly J. He knew she would never know that he wrote it. She would never know that he wanted all of her – her body, her blood, everything that was her.

Jay smiled, licking his fangs clean of the blood of a rapist he had fed on ten minutes earlier.

He would have Holly J Sinclair as his bride – for all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. After all, I like the image of Jay as a creature of the undead. Actually, I like the idea of most of the Degrassi boys as vampires, even Rick Murray – he makes a hot vampire, especially. ;)


End file.
